


A secret procedure

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Cute, Gen, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock hates peppermint and John wants to know why!December 1st: Bundled up / Peppermint





	A secret procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom

"Out.” Sherlock was pointing at the table. “Immediately.”

“What?” The only new thing on the chemical hazard that was the dinner table was a dozen candy canes bundled up with a red ribbon. “The candy canes? Really? You always love candy...”

“Don’t have any problem with sweets. But I abhor… peppermint.” The disgust of his tone was obvious.  

 _How could someone hate peppermint?_   “But it’s December 1st, the Christmas season is beginning… And I always eat candy canes!” John argues.

“You’ll do so at work… At Harry’s place… Anywhere but here.” Judging by the detective's expression, it was non-negotiable.

 _Okay, now I need to know._ “Care to explain why?”

With repugnance, Sherlock puts the offensive candies in the bin and walks back to his chair. “It’s the dentist's fault…” he mumbles.

“The dentist?”

“I had to be… checked regularly by the dentist for a year when I was 14… And he gave me a special toothpaste that I had to use after each meal, drinks… I brushed my teeth 10 times a day! It was flavoured with peppermint. After few month, I developed a revulsion for the taste.”

Smiling, John looks at his friend in sympathy. “Yeah… dentists can be horrible. A full year of treatments...” _What can it be… it’s long especially at 14._  “OH GOD! You had braces!!”

**Author's Note:**

> If someone want to draw a young Sherlock with braces... lol 
> 
> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
